Saw: Sense of Touch
by SandwichesHinderProgress
Summary: This story takes place after Crash and between Saw and Saw II. 12 LA residents find themselves in an elaborate game conducted by Jigsaw. They are all connected. Can they pass their tests and live to escape the building littered with traps?
1. Cameron

An African American man opened his eyes and noticed that he was not at home. He was sitting on a chair with cuffs keeping his hands on the arms of the chair. The only light that was in the dark room came from the static on thirteen television screens.

"Where am I? Get me out of here! Christine! Where are you?"

He tried recalling what he had last seen before waking up in this room. He remembered hearing a noise while he and his wife were getting ready to go to sleep. The events followed came back to him:

"_Do you hear that?" his wife Christine said._

"_Someone's in the house," he said. "I'll go check it out."_

_He left the bedroom and walked into the living room. He heard footsteps to his left._

"_Who's there?"_

_There was no answer._

"_Get the fuck out of my house! I'm sick of criminals like you!"_

_At that moment, a figure jumped out at him. It wore red robes and a pig mask. It reached out for him. He tried to resist, but it put its arm around his neck and held him tight._

"_Cameron?" he heard his wife say before the pig-masked figure got out a needle and injected some sort of drug into him that put him to sleep._

The static disappeared from the screens in the dark room. Each screen began to show different people in different rooms. Cameron noticed that Christine was one of these people. One of the screens showed Cameron in the room that he was in. Another screen showed a puppet with a white face, black hair, red eyes, and red swirls on its cheeks. It played the following message:

"_Hello Cameron. I want to play a game. You've been living a life here in Los Angeles, a place where you have been pushed around by others. All of these people that you see in front of you each have their own tests. That includes you. Right now, you are sitting in what can be considered 'the director's chair'. This gives you an advantage. By the door behind you, you will see two switches. One is labeled 'ACTION' and the other is labeled 'CANCEL'. If you pull the 'ACTION' switch, all of the tests of these people will begin, and you will have to find a way to the finish and decide if you want to free anyone. If you pull the 'CANCEL' switch, however, all of the games will be shut down, and everyone, including you and your wife, will be killed by nerve gas. That way, you won't have to worry about being pushed around by anyone anymore. Live or die. Make your choice. Let the games begin…or end._

The message ended and the cuffs released Cameron's hands. He got up and walked to the door. It was easy for him to make a decision. He pulled the 'ACTION' switch, causing the door to open. He looked around the room and saw something that startled him.

"Shit!"

It was a red robe and a pig mask lying on the floor. Next to them was a tape-player. Next to that was a cassette tape with Cameron's name on it. He put it into the tape-player and listened to the message.

"_In order to progress further on, you must wear this outfit as you search for the way out. After you put it on, you'll make the rest of your decisions without any instructions. You're in control now, Cameron. The rest of this game is in your hands._

The message ended. Cameron looked at the outfit and put it on. He noticed a camera in the corner.

"The rest of the game is in my hands. Does this mean you're not gonna help me?"

Another door opened.

"Alright then. I guess I just have to keep going."


	2. Anthony

Another African American man was in a dark room. When the lights turned on, he could see some sort of device that was around his neck. He couldn't take it off; his hands were in cuffs from chains that were connected to the wall. He tried shaking the chains, but he was still stuck.

"Fuck! Get me out of this fuckin' thing!"

A TV turned on and showed the puppet with a white face, black hair, red eyes, and red swirls.

"Who the fuck are you? Is this some hate crime? Are you with the KKK?"

The puppet gave him his message:

_"Hello Anthony. You are here because of the kind of life you've been living. You look around yourself and assume the worst in people. This causes you to point your gun at others. They say that if you point a finger at someone, three fingers point back at you. Well, you've pointed a gun at people, and five shotgun shells are now pointing at you. Only with a key can you take it off without killing yourself. If you attempt to take the collar off, you will be shot instantly. Another thing that can trigger the device would be the death of one of the other people in this building. That person, like all the others, is connected to you in some way. You have to make sure that that person doesn't die if you want to live. Live or die. Make your choice. Let the game begin._

When the message was over, the cuffs came off of Anthony's wrists. He looked around the room and found a desk. Inside the left drawer was a photo of a friend that he hadn't seen in a while.

"Peter," he murmured. He looked at the back of the photo, and read the following words:

_You left him to steal, and he got a ride with his killer._

Anthony understood what this meant. The Last time he saw Peter was when they tried stealing a car. What surprised Anthony during that event was that the man was black. Anthony had told Peter that he would never rob a black man. He could remember the words of the driver:

_"You embarrass me, you embarrass yourself."_

Indeed, Anthony was embarrassed at that moment. He didn't know where Peter went to after that incident, as Anthony was in the car while Peter had run off before the cops came. The driver didn't reveal Anthony to the police, and he was thankful for that. To redeem himself after that incident, Anthony freed Cambodian immigrants he that were in a white van he found hours later. Anthony looked at the picture of Peter again.

"Who killed you?"

Anthony looked inside the right drawer and found a key. He tried unlocking the collar with it, but nothing happened.

"Wrong key."

He saw a door and tried turning the door knob. It was locked. He put the key in the lock, and the door opened. He looked at a camera he noticed was up in the corner of the room.

"Whoever you are, I'm going after you when I see you!"

Anthony walked through the doorway and proceeded into the hall.


	3. Detective Waters

Another African American man walked around a dark room in confusion.

"Hello! Is anybody here?"

There was no answer. He found a door and tried opening it. No luck.

"Whoever you are, I can have you arrested."

He tried to remember how he got here. He recalled speaking to someone on the phone:

_"Do you wanna come over tonight Maya?"_

_"I'm sorry. I just can't. You have your own issues to deal with."_

_"You're right. I'm sorry."_

_He hung up and heard a noise in his house. He turned around and faced the face of a pig._

Lights in the room turned on. He could see a lot better. He looked around again and saw a camera. He also found a walkman with a tape inside. He picked it up and pressed the button that played the tape:

_"Hello Detective Waters. You may be searching around and finding clues to figure out where you are and why you are here. I can save you some trouble by telling you that you're here because you've never been much of a family man. Ever since you became a detective, you've isolated yourself from your closest relatives. Now you are left without a brother. I'm sure that a seasoned detective like you will be able to search for ways to get out of this building. You are not alone, though. You should know that the man who killed your brother is in this building. Live long enough and you may meet him. Let the game begin._

Graham Waters' heart was faster than before. He remembered the night he found his dead brother's body beside a road. His mother had been very upset that night.

_"I swear to you, Mom. I'll find whoever killed him."_

_"Oh, I already know who killed him. You did. I asked you to find your brother, but you were too busy for us. We weren't much good to you anymore, were we?"_

Waters heard a buzz. He tried opening the door again and it worked. He walked down a hallway until he came to a table that had a small statue with a note on it. He recognized it as the statue that he found at the scene of his brother's death. Waters read the note:

_"When you hold this statue, more doors open for you."_

Waters picked up the statue and heard another buzz. Another door opened.

"I have to hold on to this," he said to himself as he walked through the doorway.


	4. Stay and Watch

Cameron reached an area where there were two open doors. The room on his right appeared to have a vault. He could see a wall with glass on the wall in the room on his left. It revealed a room on the other side of it that his wife was in.

"Christine!"

He almost walked into the room, but the door closed after he heard a buzz. He found another tape that had been taped to the door in front of him. He got the tape off of the cassette tape and inserted the latter into the walkman, awaiting instructions:

_Behind this door, you will see your wife Christine. She has a test of her own. The only way to open this door is if you go into the other room behind you and get the key out of the vault. The combination can be found up against the wall._

Cameron walked into the other room and looked around. He could see a hole that he could fit his head into. He was afraid to take off his mask, so he fit his head into the hole with the pig mask on. He didn't do it without hurting his neck.

"Ow!"

He could see a wall in another room. There was a message that looked like it could have been written in blood. If it wasn't, then perhaps it was just red paint. The message: SPREAD YOUR ARMS.

"What the fuck?"

Cameron didn't understand what it meant at first, but then he began moving his hands across the wall until he found a weak spot on both sides of his body. He punched the weak spots until he created two holes. He put his hands into the holes and tried feeling around on the other side of the wall. He could feel numbers that were scratched upside-down into the wall. He pulled his arms and head out of the holes and went over to the safe to use the combination.

"Seven, three, two," he said out loud to himself. The vault was unlocked, and he was able to obtain the key. He walked over to the door across the hall from this room and unlocked it. He opened the door and saw his wife again through the glass. "Christine!" He couldn't open the door to the room she was in, not even by using the key. He found another tape on the floor and played it on the walkman:

_"Your wife cannot hear you. As a director, you cannot interfere with the 'scene' that's being shot. You are, however, allowed to watch and follow her through your own path without being in the same room as her. That is, assuming that she will follow her own instructions and live. If she does just that, you may be able to see her at the end of this 'production'."_

"Shit!"


	5. Christine

There was a device around Christine's neck. It had what looked like a pistol aiming at her head. Her lips were around the barrel. She was struggling to get out of the chair she was handcuffed to. Her feet were also in cuffs. Bright lights turned on. She looked forward and saw a man wearing a red robe and a pig mask behind the glass.

"Let me out!" she tried to say with her lips still on the tip of the pistol. "Let me go, motherfucker!"

Next to a timer, she spotted a TV that showed a puppet with a white face, black hair, red eyes, and red swirls on its cheeks.

"Oh my God!"

_"Hello, Christine. You have been a victim of sexual molestation. While he does have a price to pay, he did have a reason to pull you over. That reason was to please your husband with your mouth while he was driving, a dangerous thing to do. Since then, you've been going through the motions since that incident and isolated yourself from others. Now you are on a path to recovery. In order to free yourself from this chair, you must break the door to your left with it before the room fills up with oil that will be lit on fire. If you do break free, do not attempt to take the device off of you. If you do, you will get a shot in the mouth...but not the kind you may be used to. You have sixty seconds. Let the game begin._

The cuffs on her ankles came off. The timer started counting down from sixty seconds. The wall to the right of her had five small metal pillars at the top. Each one had a lighter at the bottom that was pointing downward. They were being lowered so that the lighters could be lit when they touched the gears on the bottom of the wall. Christine saw the man with the pig mask hitting the glass with both hands.

"Get in here and get me out!" she cried. "Now!"

She thought she heard the man say something, but she couldn't hear him. She walked to the dorr with the chair still stuck to her. She slammed the chair against the door multiple times.

"Cameron!"

The timer was halfway done. The lighters were getting lower and lower. She kept on slamming the chair against the door until she felt it breaking. When the chair broke into pieces, she was able to free herself from the cuffs. The door was now open. When the timer was done, the lighters touched the gears and carried flames to the oil-filled floor. Christine ran out of the door and closed it before the whole floor was on fire. After some seconds passed by, she could here something else in the room. What she heard was the sound of a device on the ceiling that carried and activated fire extinguishers. The room was no longer on fire.

"How do I get out of here?" Christine wondered as she walked away from the door.


	6. Officer Ryan

A Caucasian man sat up against a wall as he woke up. He could see lights turning on. He looked down and discovered that each of his hands were in holes on the sides of a vault. He could feel handcuffs. He moved his hands.

"Ah!"

He felt pain on his wrists.

"Shit."

He walked forward and tried opening a door, but it was locked. On his left he saw an oven. On his right he saw a TV in front of a wall with a thin gap in it that contained the noise. He could see the bottom of a moving circular saw. The TV showed the image of a puppet with a white face, black hair, red eyes, and red swirls on its cheeks.

"Oh no. Not you!"

It all came back to him. When he was still in his bedroom, he had heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He expected it to be his father, but after opening it he had been drugged and kidnapped by someone wearing a pig mask.

"Jigsaw!"

He listened to the message the puppet on the TV delivered:

_"Hello Officer Ryan. Surely you must know why you are here. You are a racist officer who took advantage of a woman you pulled over. You thought that you could fully redeem yourself by saving her from a car fire. Since that incident, your father has died from disease. I sympathize for you, but you still have much to learn. The hands that molested that woman are now in custody. The combination to open the vault can be found on 'the clock'. After you open the vault, you will need the key to free yourself from the handcuffs that have razors cutting your flesh. If you look around, you will find a 'map' to the key. If you don't free yourself, then you just might bleed to death. Live or die. Make your choice."_

After the message ended, Officer Ryan searched for a clock. He didn't see one.

"Where's the damn clock?"

He then decided that the clock was probably a metaphor for something. He was, after all, in one of Jigsaw's games. He looked at the walls closely until he found three numbers that were in paint that was almost the exact same shade as each wall. He tried figuring out which order the three numbers had to be in. He remembered:

_"The combination to open the vault can be found on the 'clock'."_

He realized that the numbers on the walls had to be read clockwise. He used the doorknob to use the combination.: 8-2-5. The vault was opened, but his hands were still in handcuffs. Blood was dripping from his wrists.

"Shit!"

He looked around and found his police uniform in a corner of the room. He moved it around with his foot and uncovered an X-ray that revealed the location of the key: between his right wrist and his forearm. He looked over to the gap that had the circular saw within. He had no choice. He inserted his right arm into the gap and let the saw cut between his wrist and forearm.

"AAAHHH!"

He took his arm out of the gap. His severed hand was in the vault. He looked at the wound on his right arm and saw no key.

"Oh God. It must be in here."

He looked at his severed hand. He raised the vault above his head so that the hand hung above his mouth. He used his teeth to dig for the key in the wound on his wrist. He could taste blood. When he finally pulled the key out, he lowered the vault and spit the key into it. He used his left hand to unlock the handcuff on his left wrist. The vault fell to the floor, and he was free. He picked up the key and tried unlocking the door, but it didn't work.

"Okay! I did it! Now what?"

He turned his attention towards the oven. It must've been there for a reason. He opened the oven and found a metal tray. On top of it was a bowl that held a key covered in hard wax. He closed the oven and turned it on. He didn't wait long because he didn't want the key to melt. When it was warm enough, he opened the oven and reached for the key. He flinched and accidentally touched the tray.

"Ow! Fuck!"

He got the key out and opened the door. He picked up the pants of his police uniform and wrapped it onto the wound where his right hand used to be.

"Bring it on, Jigsaw."


	7. Tom and Rick

Another Caucasian man woke up in a lit up elevator. He was wearing his police uniform. As he sat up, he noticed a pipe in the wall. He looked through the pipe and saw another Caucasian man walking around the elevator next to the one he was in. The officer couldn't get the elevator doors to open.

"Get me out of here!"

The man in the other elevator looked through the pipe.

"I didn't do this," he said. "I woke up and looked through this pipe a minute ago and didn't see you. For all I know, you could just be pretending to be trapped."

"If I was, then why what would be the purpose of these cameras."

"You could be using those as a cover-up."

"I'm not!"

"How do I know that?"

"I'm Tom, a police officer," he explained. "I remember getting off duty and coming home, where I was kidnapped by someone."

"What was he wearing?"

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look. And how do you know if it's a guy?"

"I remember being kidnapped by someone wearing a pig mask while I was at home with my wife. Sound familiar, police officer?"

"The Jigsaw Killer," Tom said.

"My thought exactly."

"Have you found a tape?" Tom asked.

"No. I just woke up. And how do you know I'm supposed to find a tape?"

"Jigsaw always leaves some sort of message for his victims," Tom said as he took a tape out of a plastic bag in his right pocket. He pulled a walkman out of his left pocket. "I found a tape in my pocket." He inserted the tape into the walkman and listened to the message:

_"Hello Officer Hansen. You are here because you have done something that people you've arrested have done. The man in the elevator next to you is a district attorney. If he finds out what you did, then you may be going to a bad place. When the elevator doors open, you will have to decide whether to leave with this man, or kill him. You have been working alone ever since you requested to work without a partner."_

The message on the tape ended.

"What did you do?" the district attorney asked.

"What did you do?" Hansen asked. "You're here for a reason, too. Let's hear your tape."

The district attorney searched his pockets and found a tape and a walkman. He played the tape in the walkman and listened to his message:

_"Hello Rick. You are here because you are a prejudiced man who must change his view upon others. A while ago, you and your wife were carjacked by a man whom you may cause the end of. The man in the elevator next to yours is guilty of a crime. He knows what you are, and he may try to kill you when the elevator doors open. You may want to be careful and try to stay alive if you want to see your wife again."_

When the tape ended, Rick thought about his wife. He wondered if she was in danger.

"Just out of curiosity..." Rick began.

"I didn't car-jack you," Tom interrupted.

"I know you didn't," Rick said. "The two guys who did were black."

"There were two guys?" Tom asked. "Why did the tape only mention one?"

"I don't know, but are you in any way involved with those to guys?"

"The only way I'd be associated with people like that is if they were arrested by me," Tom said. "So, maybe. But I didn't tell anybody to car-jack anyone if that's what you're thinking."

"Are you going to kill me?" Rick asked.

"Are you gonna turn me in for what I did?" Tom asked.

"My wife is more important to me than putting you behind bars," Rick said. "I wonder where she is."

"Maybe she's in this building," Tom said.

"Maybe," Rick repeated.

"Do you think Jigsaw could be testing her?" Tom asked.

"You're the cop. You tell me. But that's exactly what I'm afraid of. I just want to get out of this elevator so that I can look for her."


	8. Jean

Anthony found a door that had a message painted in red: SHE FEELS UNSAFE NOW. Anthony opened the door and entered the room. He could see a glass box. Inside it was a Caucasian woman lying on ice and water. She was hitting the glass repeatedly. There was a tape-player on top of the glass box.

"Let me go, you bastard!" the woman exclaimed.

"I didn't do this," Anthony said. "I would never do something like this!"

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

Anthony walked closer to the glass box and looked at the woman. She had a familiar face.

"Not you!" the woman exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Anthony picked up the tape-player and played the message that was on the tape inside:

_"You car-jacked Jean and her husband. You made her feel insecure that night. She is prejudiced because of you. She even judged a locksmith just because he was Mexican. Now she is in a glass box full of ice, and she will drown if all of it melts. Will you save the wife of a district attorney, Anthony?"_

"Help me!" Jean begged.

"Are you snitch?" Anthony asked.

"No! I want to live! Help"

Anthony thought to himself for a moment. He didn't want to go to jail, but he couldn't let Jean die. He felt guilt from what he had done to her. He gazed down at his shotgun collar and remembered Jigsaw's words:

_"You have to make sure that that person doesn't die if you want to live."_

He began looking around the room for a key to open the glass box. He found a small space in the wall. He peeked inside and saw small spikes in front of the key that was at the end. He reached inside.

"Fuck! This hurts!"

He got the key, but not without getting a few small cuts. He wiped the blood with his shirt sleeved. He opened the glass box with the key, and Jean emerged from the pile of melting ice.

"Thank you," Jean said. "Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Anthony said. "But I am gonna hurt whoever killed my friend Peter."

"Is that the guy who helped you car-jack me?" Jean asked.

"Yeah," Anthony answered. "I'm sorry about that. I feel like it's my fault that he died. I tought him everything I know and he still died."

"I'm sorry," Jean said.

"Don't be," Anthony did. "Feel sorry for the killer. I'm gonna beat the shit out of him when I see him."

"I need to find my husband," Jean said. "Whoever brought me here also kidnapped him."

"I guess we're gonna have to walk the same way," Anthony said as he pointed to a door. They opened the door and walked through another hallway.


	9. Farhad and Dorri

A Persian man woke up lying on the floor of a room that was now lit. He stood up and noticed that there was a shackle around his left ankle. The chain was connected to a pipe in a hole in the wall. He saw two televisions on top of a desk to his right. One of them showed a woman who looked familiar to him.

"Dorri!"

He recognized the woman now. It was his adult daughter, Dorri. She was strapped to a chair and had some sort of device around her neck. The man began shaking the chain connected to the shackle. At that moment, the puppet appeared on the other television screen.

"Who Are you?"

The puppet began to speak:

_"Hello Farhad. You lost everything in your shop and blamed it all on the locksmith who told you that the door to your shop was what needed to be fixed. You sought out revenge and tried to shoot him, but his daughter got in front of him and you shot her instead. It's a good thing that those bullets were blanks. Nevertheless, you need to learn how it feels to believe that you or your daughter may not survive. I think you'll be happy to know that there is nothing wrong with the lock. The lock isn't what needs to be fixed, but the pipe is. A locksmith wouldn't be so helpful to fix something other than a lock. When you will open the door in your room and search for your daughter, but only if you are careful. These doors are dangerous. You must avoid death as you use the key to open them. If you die, then the bomb on Dorri will go off. I hope that you have actually taken the time to listen. Good luck finding Dorri's door. Let the game begin."_

Farhad openedthe desk and found a key. He used it on the lock that was on his chain.

"This key doesn't work! You cheater!"

He cried out as he kept on shaking the chain. He shook it so much to the point that it broke the pipe. He was free to walk around. He went over to the door that was a yard behind the desk. He noticed that it had a peep-hole and looked through it.

"Where are you, sick bastard?" he shouted in his Persian accent.

_"You must avoid death as you use the key to open them."_

Farhad thought over the words from the message carefully. He inserted the key into the lock on the knob. He moved to the right as he turned it, hoping that he could ambush anyone who might have been behind that door. As the door was unlocked, a bullet was shot through the glass of the peep-hole. He examined the other side of the door and found a mechanism that pulled the trigger of a revolver when he unlocked the door.

"I'll kill you before you kill her!" he shouted as he tried taking the revolver.

"Damn! Damn!"

The revolver wouldn't budge. He decided to move on. When he found another door down the hall, he kept his head away from the peep-hole. A bullet went through it. He opened the door and looked around the room. To the left there was another door. Next to it was sound-proof glass. He could see Dorri in the other room. He knew she could see him because her lips read, "Dad!"

"I'll get you out, Dorri!"

"Look out!" her lips read.

"I know!" he said. "It won't shoot me!"

He used the key on the knob and unlocked it, but heard no gun.

"It didn't shoot?"

He examined the door and noticed that it had no peep-hole. He turned the door knob.

"You're safe," he said. "My angel saved us."

As the door opened, a gun was lowered and shot him in the chest through the crack.

"No!" Dorri cried.

"You criminal!" Farhad cried as he bled. "You make me lose everything! You cheater!"

"Daddy!" she cried as she she saw her father lying on the floor. "I love you." Farhad stopped breathing. "Fuck!"

The device around her neck started beeping.

"Dad!"

The bomb exploded, and her head was no more.


	10. Save Mom

Detective Graham Waters found door that had his surname written on it. He opened the door and entered. After it closed, the room lit up. He heard water pouring out of three pipes in the wall to his left. The water was getting his shoes wet.

"Help me, baby!"

Detective Waters looked ahead and saw his mother. She was high up in a harness.

"Mom!" Graham said.

"Get me down from here!"

Graham jumped up but couldn't reach his mother. She cried frantically.

"Why? Why are they doing this?"

Water was still coming out of the pipes. Graham looked at the wall to his right that had a door on it. He couldn't open it. On that wall, he found a walkman taped to a box with buttons on it. He played it and listened carefully as the water kept running:

_"Your mother depended on you, Graham. She wanted you to find your brother, but you didn't find him alive. She became upset with you and used a lot more heroin on herself. Can she depend on you now? To save her, you must input the correct password to open the door. This will set a timer that will count down from thirty seconds. In the next hallway, you will find a ladder that you can use to reach your mother before the thirty seconds are up. If you're late, the grids above will give her one set of twenty lethal injections. After that, she will be dropped, along with the electrode that's on her back._

"Save me, son!"

"I'll save you mom! I just need to find the password."

Her son looked around but found no numbers to input into the box. He reviewed Jigsaw's message in his head in case he missed something.

"Thirty seconds, one set, twenty injections! I know the code, Mom!"

He pressed the right numbered buttons on the box. The door opened, and he ran through the hallway in search of the ladder. When he found it on the floor four yards away, he ran back to the room and leaned the ladder against the wall that his mom was hanging on

"I love you, sweety," she said.

Graham tried pulling her down, but the grid was coming down.

"Save yourself!" his mom told him.

"Mom!"

"Do it!"

Graham jumped down into the water and watched as the grid full of needles came down and gave his mother lethal injections, killing her.

"No!"

He ran out the door and heard the sound of his mother's corpse falling into the water and getting electrocuted. He ran down the hallway and opened another door.


	11. Lucien

After witnessing Christine's test, Cameron went back out into the hallway and searched for a way that he could possibly get to her. He eventually found a door with a note on it. He read it:

_"You've watched your wife get tortured twice thus far. This time, you had no way of helping her. How can you be worthy of survival if you are not strong enough to take action and help your spouse?"_

Cameron opened the door and continued walking until he found a door with a cassette player taped to the square glass at the top. He pulled off the walkman and listened to the recording:

_"Your job now is to watch the man in this room as he attempts to survive. You are not allowed to help the test subject. The choice of others to do so is out of your hands."_

Cameron peered through the glass and saw a white van. At that moment, he heard footsteps accompanied by voices coming.

"I heard something over here," a man said.

"Look out!" a woman said as they entered the room.

Cameron didn't recognize the woman, but he certainly recognized the man who was with her. It was the same man who tried stealing his car a while back.

"It's the killer!" Anthony said.

Cameron realized that Anthony couldn't see his face since it was covered by the pig mask. He was, therefore, mistaken for Jigsaw. Cameron began backing away.

Meanwhile, a man was waking up in the back of the van. There was a wall with a space that had bars on it. He could see the seats through the space. There was a walkman taped to a door in the back of the van. He played it:

_"Hello Lucien. Do not worry, you are not on the Discovery Channel. Your will to live is being tested. You've been covering others for their misdeeds attempted to sell immigrants to others. The question is, will others be willing to free you? You should hope that they will. If they don't, the nerve gas will kill you."_

"I'm outta here," Lucien said as he opened the back doors and began breathing the nerve gas.

Anthony heard Lucien's coughing and saw him through the glass on the door.

"Who is it?" Jean asked.

"It's Lucien!" Anthony said.

"Who's Lucien?" Jean asked.

"I know him," Anthony explained. "He works in an auto-shop. I think that's my van."

Lucien tried opening the door, but it was locked. Anthony tried from the other side and then looked at Cameron.

"Give me the key!" Anthony demanded.

"I don't have it," Cameron said.

Lucien knocked on the door many times. Jean looked around and found a desk. She opened it and found three keys. She gave them to Anthony, and he used all of them. The third one that he used opened the door.

"Lucien!"

It was too late. Lucien was lying on the floor, lifeless. Anthony ran towards Cameron, who dodged his swings and ran out into the hall to search for a way to escape.


	12. Coming Together

Christine found a passage and went through it. It led her to a door. She opened it and beheld the horror of what was inside.

"Oh my..."

On the floor was the shirt of a police officer's uniform. A vault that contained a severed hand was lying in front of her. There was blood near the vault. She could hear the sound of the saw that was moving. She was sick to her stomach.

"Oh God!"

She looked to the right and saw an open oven. Inside of it was a metal tray with a bowl full of melted wax.

"What the fuck?"

She noticed that there was an open door. She slowly walked to it, afraid that something was going to appear right in front of her. When she got out into the hallway, she began hearing the sound of someone's groans.

"Who's there?" Christine asked.

When there was no answer, she continued to walk to the point where she got far enough to see who was groaning.

"You!"

Lying on the floor was the police officer who had violated her during a pat-down the night before he saved her from a burning car.

"You," John Ryan said. "I'm so sorry."

Christine said nothing at first. She just gazed at Ryan's right arm, which was wrapped in a bloody pair of pants.

"You're gonna be okay," she finally said.

"I'm dying," Ryan said. "I can't get up. My arm is bleeding."

"You forgot to burn it," Christine said.

When Ryan heard those words, he remembered the oven. He could have turned on the stove to burn his hand with the flame.

"No," he said. "Damn!"

"It's okay," Christine said. "I'm gonna get you back to the room."

Christine began dragging Officer Ryan from his left arm, but he went limp before they got far. She let go of the body.

"No!"

Christine walked away from the body. She kept going until she heard more noises. A man wearing a pig mask came out from a room. He was being chased by a man and a woman.

"Oh no!" Christine cried.

"Christine!" the man with the pig mask said.

"Cameron?"

"I'm gonna get you!" Anthony said.

"Jigsaw said I can't take this off!"

"Leave him alone," Christine said. "This is my husband."

"Is he the one in charge of this game?" Jean asked.

"I'm not!" Cameron said. "Jigsaw said that I had to watch Christine's game and that guy in the car's game."

"I don't believe you!" Anthony said. "I ought to kill you to make sure!"

"Leave me alone, thief! You're the one who steals cars. You're a criminal. You could be the mastermind behind all this."

"Why would this thing on me," he said, pointing at the collar around his neck. "It could pop me at any moment!"

"Believe me, he's not behind this," Jean said. "He was given instructions to save me. I think that right now we should all calm down and assume that none of us are behind all this."

"You think so?" Anthony said. "That's stupid!"

"Just until we get more information," Jean said. "We have to work together to get out of here."

"Agreed," Christine said.

The four of them cautiously walked down another hallway.


	13. Crash

Detective Waters found two elevator doors. In front of them was a box that contained a little statue like the one his brother had, a pistol, and two tapes. One of them had his name written on it. He picked it up and pressed the buttons that were all the wall.

"Finally! A way out."

The doors opened and two men walked out.

"Who are you?" Tom asked.

"Detective Waters," he answered.

Rick picked up the other tape and handed Waters a walkman. Waters listened to the message on the tape:

_"If ever there is a time for you to avenge your brother, it is now. Officer Hansen is responsible for Peter's death. He is the one who shot him and left him on the side of the road. What will you do now?"_

Waters looked at the man in front of him, wondering what he should do.

"I didn't mean to kill him," Tom said. "He was looking for a ride, so I picked him up. I thought that he was pulling a gun out of his jacket, so I shot him. But it wasn't a gun. It was a little statue."

Waters wasn't sure what to do. He had promised his mother that he would find the person who killed Peter. Would she have wanted him to kill this man?

"I won't kill you," he said. "And if it was really an accident, then I suppose you don't deserve to be sentenced away for life."

"Thank you," Hansen said. "I'll figure out a way to make it up to you."

At that moment, four people walked over to the three of them.

"Jean!" Rick exclaimed.

"Don't worry about the man with the mask," Jean said. "He and his wife here are being tested. So is Anthony."

"The man who stole the car," Rick said.

"Sorry about that," Anthony said. "I heard everything on that tape, Hansen. You're not getting away with killing my best friend!"

"What?" Tom said.

Anthony took the gun out of Waters' hands.

"Stop!" Waters ordered.

It was too late. Anthony shot Tom.

"Ugh," Tom uttered.

As the man died, Anthony's collar beeped. Rick played the tape he had that had Anthony's name on it:

_"Hello Anthony. This police officer is the man who killed your friend Peter. You must know that it is not up to you to decide whether or not he deserves to die. If you kill him, then your game is over."_

Anthony tried pulling the collar off, but he couldn't. Everything made sense now.

_"You have to make sure that that person doesn't die if you want to live."_

_"If ever there is a time to avenge your brother, it is now."_

_"I swear to you, Mom. I'll find whoever killed him."_

_"Your mother depended on you, Graham. She wanted you to find your brother, but you didn't find him alive._

_"I asked you to find your brother, but you were too busy for us."_

_"Who killed you?"_

_"You're the one who steals cars. You're a criminal."_

_"A while ago, you and your wife were carjacked by a man whom you may cause the end of. The man in the elevator next to yours is guilty of a crime."_

_"If he finds out what you did, then you may be going to a bad place."_

_"Are you gonna turn me in for what I did?"_

_"I suppose you don't deserve to be sentenced away for life."_

_"Hello Anthony...Jean...Rick...Farhad...Dorri...Hansen...Ryan...Christine...Cameron...Lucien...your mother...Detective Waters."_

_"I want to play a game."_

"No!" Anthony cried.

Within seconds, all five bullets shot out of the collar and onto Anthony's head. As his body fell to the floor_,_ everybody who was still alive gazed at his bloody face.

"Dear God," Cameron said.

"Let's get out of here!" Christine said.

Cameron, Christine, Graham, Jean, and Rick found a stairway soon afterward. When they got to the first floor, they found the exit and got out.

"We've got to tell somebody about this," Rick said.

"We can't," Jean said. "He could be watching us."

"So this is how we'll live on," Graham said. "Have we truly learned? Or have we just gone through the motions with nothing but the sense of touch to comfort us?"

"I've learned," Cameron said. "I'll never let anything happen to you, Christine."

"I love you," she replied.

As they began to walk away from the building, Graham Waters looked at both couples before looking back at the building.

"I have to see Maya. I have no family left."


End file.
